New Daddy
by Bamfwriter
Summary: VERY short. Snape is a new Daddy. SSHG fic. No likee? No readee. Set in the future, Hermione is an adult.


Super short. Set in the future, with adult Hermione. **HG/SS relationship. No likee? No readee.** This is just a quick scene that popped into my head. Not sure if I will do anything with it or not. Features Sappy!Snape as a new daddy. :-)

* * *

"Say hello to your little girl, Severus," Hermione said with a sweet smile, holding the little, pink, blanket-wrapped bundle out to him.

Snape hesitated, not quite sure if he was confident enough to take on the responsibility of holding his baby. But as he came to sit on the edge of the bed, Hermione took the decision out of his hands by laying the tiny girl in his arms. He immediately went still, frozen in a mixture of awe and terror, as the new little life squirmed happily in his grasp.

After a minute, Hermione giggled softly, reaching up to thread her fingers through his hair. "Darling, it's a baby, not a land mine. Relax."

"She's...she's so LITTLE," Snape breathed in wonder, relaxing ever so slightly. "Why is she so little?"

His wife chuckled fondly, leaning closer to him. "Well, she's a newborn, dearest. They make them small. It's much easier to give birth to them that way, you see."

He just shook his head in amazement. "I've never seen a newborn," he murmured. He shifted the little girl to one arm, and used a forefinger to gently tug the blanket away from her face. Enormous black eyes opened sleepily and gazed up at him, and a tiny hand with even tinier fingers wrapped themselves around his large digit. He gasped a little in spite of himself, and swallowed hard as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Are you all right?" his wife asked, reaching up kiss his cheek.

He couldn't speak. He just nodded, blinking as the tears overflowed to course down his cheeks. "Thank you, Hermione."

She smiled at him. "For what?"

Severus couldn't take his eyes off his daughter. Her tiny mouth stretched in a huge yawn, and he thought his heart would burst with love. "For...for loving me. For letting me love you. And for letting me have this experience." Carefully, he lowered his face and touched his lips to the perfect, pink domed forehead of his beautiful baby girl.

Hermione shifted over in the bed and patted the space next to her. Severus took the invitation and settled beside her, resting the baby against his drawn-up knees so they could both see her.

"She has your eyes," Hermione said, stroking her fingers over the little bald head.

"And your nose, thank god," Snape replied. He smiled as his wife laughed.

"I can't believe that I helped make this," he breathed, becoming emotional again. "I've been the creator of so much horror, so many awful, ugly things, and now I have created something so pure and beautiful. I didn't think there was anything beautiful left in me. It's a little overwhelming." He lifted one hand to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I don't feel as if I deserve this. This kind of happiness. I have done so many terrible things. I'm a heartless, bitter, obnoxious old curmudgeon, the most hated teacher in Hogwarts school history. And now I have been blessed with not one, but two miracles." He smiled at his wife.

"You," he said, kissing Hermione's forehead, "and you," he added, kissing the baby. "What have I done to deserve this?"

Hermione took hold of his chin and turned his face toward hers, tears shining on her cheeks. She looked evenly into his eyes for a long moment, and then leaned in and kissed him, long and softly.

"Severus, do you think I could love the type of man you just described?" she said quietly, brushing her thumb over his sharp jaw line. "You've been told by so many people, for so long, that you are a bad person, that you believe it yourself. But that's not the man I married.

"The man I married is a brilliant intellect, an imaginative inventor, and a brave, selfless hero who puts his own life in jeopardy to protect others." She punctuated each compliment with a soft kiss to his face. "And now he's the father of my child. Nothing from your past matters anymore."

She snuggled against her husband, winding her arms around his waist, and he wrapped one arm around her, cradling the baby with his other arm. The Snape family was whole.

The End


End file.
